Ojos azules
by Jeru
Summary: Poema de Fabian Ruiz Ella aprendio a amar... y a ser traicionada... Yuri con pareja abierta.


                                   ~*~ Ojos Azules ~*~

Dedicado a Paula U. Por escucharme, a pesar de sus "te lo dije". Y a Emi por entender.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Habia jurado nunca llorar por amor. Habia jurado nunca enamorarse. Pero nadie escucho nunca sus juramentos. 

Nunca quiso desconfiar de su amiga, una de las mejores. La que siempre la escucho y al parecer la entendia, adornando sus vivencias con mentiras frias. 

Por eso cuando encontro amor, no dudo en contarlo. 

                  ~*~  Arrastrado sin piedad por el vendaval de la nostalgia

                           todo sentimiento se desgarra como tristes hojas mustias

                           ya no escribes, ya no sientes, ya no extrañas

                           tus promesas de amor, náufragas en el mar de mis angustias ~*~

Necesitaba desesperadamente amar. Y esa petición, el cielo escucho. 

La primera vez que se encontro con Ella le llamaron la atención sus ojos azules, melancólicos. 

La necesidad fue saciada. Sus besos al fin serian reales. Ya podia decir que habia conocido el amor. 

Y creyo conocerla, creyo entendarla mas aun de lo que la entendia a travez del velo de sus ilusiones y desvarios. Comenzo a necesitarla.

Necesitar un poco de Ella todos los dias, un poco de sus besos, de sus caricias, un poco de sus ojos azules que pronto seria lo unico que ocuparia sus pensamientos.

Tenia alguien con quien soñar, y lo mas importante, los sueños no eran mentiras que de tanto decirlas comenzaba a creerlas. 

                    ~*~ Cómo habrás de explicar un sin sentido

                           si sabes tengo por bien conocido

                           las eternas noches sin sueño

                           que el dolor tiene un único dueño

                         el que sufre la cruel desazón

                          de no ver correspondido tanto amor ~*~

No fue a sus familiares, sino a sus amigas a quienes revelo el secreto mágico que habia descubierto, ella podia amar. 

Después de un tiempo de escuchar los relatos de sus compañeras habia comenzado a creer que era incapaz de amar, que era un defecto, algo estaba mal con ella y debia esconderlo. 

Comenzo a fingir. A mentir, si no puedes enamorarte, entonces finge.

Y el amor se convirtió en necesidad. 

En una necesidad morbosa que crecia cada dia. No importaba que fuera un engaño, si los demas creian que ella estaba capacitada para poder soñar, reir, delirar y llorar con alguien, entonces eso bastaba. 

Hasta que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules melancólicos de ella. 

Comenzo como una torpe presentación de nombres después de una vergonzosa caida.

 Luego, aunque las separaban algunos años de estudios, comenzaron a juntarse en donde fuera.

Bajo el parron, en las salas vacias, en la biblioteca, en el casino. Todo fuera por un momento mas de encuentro con esos ojos azules. 

Entonces fue gobernada por sus emociones, fue debil. 

                  ~*~ Como habrás de explicarme

                         que el problema es ese corazón

                        de duros latidos, que ha abandonado

                        el hábito que tenía de amarme...~*~

Ingnorante, ilusa, tierna, sensible. 

Comento con sus amigas, y ella la aceptaron. Especialmente en la que mas habia comenzado a confiar, con lujo de detalles le expresaba cada tarde o cada dia entero vivido con Ella. 

Tampoco habia pensado nunca ver a sus ilusiones romperse lentamente una tras otra, sentir como su corazon se rompia lentamente mientras cada segunda del beso pasaba. Las habia visto, su mejor amiga y su mejor ilusion.

 Y ahora se reprocha porque bajo esa tarde al parron. Ahora abraza fuerte sus rodillas esperando que alguien entre subitamente a su habitación, la mezca en sus brazos y la consuele.

Nunca quiso romper juramentos. 

Talvez esperaba que la vida fuera un cuento de hadas donde el mágico principe de ojos azules la lleve lejos, muy lejos y esten siempre juntos, como debia ser.

Como debia ser en un mundo perfecto donde todos tiene a quien amar y son correspondidos. 

Pero el mundo nunca fue perfecto.

 Y cuando ellas se disculparon, su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos, pidiéndole disculpas, casi les creyo. 

Pero si las tranquilizo con una sonrisa calmada y les hizo prometer que serian felices. Si, en un mundo perfecto donde todos tiene a quien amar... y donde los juramentos se cumplen. 

                           ~*~El final feliz del cuento de hadas

                           habré de buscarlo en nueva jornada

                          por fortuna siempre esta vida mezquina

                           nos presenta una nueva oportunidad

                            Intentaré curar pronto mis heridas

                            Intentaré no cometer tu mismo error

                           de no abrazarme con locura, sin medida

                           al más sincero y hermoso amor.

                             Si preguntan diles que sin ti vivir no puedo

                             torturado por la ingratitud de tu ausencia

                             que el morir es una impensada alternativa

                             me sostiene este esperanzado deseo

                             de que regreses a mi algún día...

                             En cada suspiro dejo deslizar por mis labios

                             un sublime, etéreo "Te Amo"

                             intentando vanamente poder definir

                            algo de todo lo que aún siento por ti. ~*~


End file.
